


Brandy Cooler

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Cocktail Ficlets, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo, Henry, Abe, Lucas, Mike Hanson, and Lt. Reece all stop at a bar to have a drink and Henry suggests one of his favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy Cooler

Brandy Cooler  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jo, Henry, Abe, Lucas, Hanson, and Lt. Reece all stop at a bar to have a drink and Henry suggests one of his favorites. 

They had just finished up a big case and everyone was exhausted and wired at the same time. Henry looked at everyone in the lobby of the station house and asked, “Who would like to go for a drink at the pub with me? I’m going to call Abe and tell him to meet us there. I think we all deserve a drink.”

Lt. Reece was the first to answer. “I’m taking a cab anyhow, so I’m game.”

Jo smiled at Henry. “I’m going also. I think it might do us all some good.”

Lucas smiled even more then Jo because he couldn’t believe Henry had invited him, too. “I’m going along. I’m also in a cab.”

Mike Hanson cleared his throat and said, “Well, I’m not going to be the only one not going. Let me make a call and I’ll meet you there. The pub right down the street?”

Henry realized he hadn’t been clear about that. “No, the one over by Abe’s store. Are you familiar with it?”

“Oh yeah, I go there now and then. I thought you meant the dive right around the corner and was thinking we could do better,” Mike teased. 

“I’ll meet you all there,” Jo announced as she walked out the door. “Care to share a cab, anyone?”

They all decided to share. It saved time and energy trying to find five cabs.

Henry pulled his phone out and called Abe. “Would you like to meet the gang at the pub?”

“Dad, I wouldn’t fit in with all of you.”

“Abraham, don’t be silly. Everyone enjoys your company. Meet us there.” Henry left no room for arguments. 

“See you in about ten minutes, then,” Abe answered and hung up the phone. 

*

Once they were all sitting around the table, thankfully no one discussed work. Abe was happy about that. 

The waitress came over and asked if they were ready to order. 

Henry said, “If you allow me, I would like to order the first drink to celebrate and it’s on me.”

Everyone agreed to it, so Henry smiled at the waitress that had her pencil and paper ready. We’ll take six Brandy Coolers.”

She smiled back at him and said, “I’ll be right back.”

“What is a Brandy Cooler?” Lucas asked. 

“I know this one. Henry has taught me all sorts of things about Brandy and drinks involving it. Each drink is two ounces of brandy poured into a highball glass with ice and then you fill the glass with 7-Up. It’s just that simple and it’s delicious.” Abe loved discussing drinks that he and Henry made. 

Mike laughed and said, “We’ll be the judge of that.”

Lt. Reece said, “It sounds nice and refreshing to me.”

Henry’s face lit up when he heard that. “It is refreshing. Wait until you taste it.”

Abe knew that everyone was trying not to talk about work so he decided to talk about something else.

“I bought an antique clock today that is 145 years old and looks brand new. Henry is going to love it. In fact, I got it for Henry.”

Jo smiled. “I can’t wait to see it. Did someone just bring it into the store?”

“Yes, they did. They needed money, so I paid what I thought it was worth and they were very happy.”

The waitress brought the drinks and set them down for each of them. Before anyone drank, Lt. Reece said, “Here’s to all of you making my life easier. Thank you for all of the good work. And that includes you, Abe. We loved it when you brought us dinner the other night when we couldn’t take a break. Thank you.”

They all clinked their glasses together and smiled. “Cheers.” 

They continued talking to Abe about the clock and then decided that they would walk over and see it after they were done. Abe was very pleased. 

It was nice to be accepted in Henry’s crowd. Henry smiled over at Abe with much love and pride on his face. After all, Abe was his son. 

The end.


End file.
